


Hide All The Chocolate

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic about Laura eating all of Danny's Valentine's Day chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide All The Chocolate

Wrappers of Hershey’s bars, Reese’s miniatures, Cadbury, and other foil pieces littered on their floor. Laura had been watching Disney movies for the past few hours while stuffing herself with Valentines’ Day chocolates Danny received that wasn’t from her. She’d bite the chocolate hard whenever she thought of anyone giving Danny chocolate for Valentines’ Day. It was not that she wanted to receive some for herself, but people forget that Danny was dating her and not them. Laura knew that people couldn’t help but be attracted to the tall brave, gorgeous, smart redhead and Danny was too kind to refuse any gifts so Danny came home with a bag full of chocolate. 

Laura would not let Danny eat chocolate filled with love other than hers. 

//

Danny came home to Laura wrapped up in her oversized sweater and hugging a box of chocolates on the floor. Hercules was playing on the screen. 

“Laura?” Danny said as she stepped into the room.

Laura immediately sat up, released the box of chocolates, then scrambled to get to Danny. She wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck and jumped up to quickly kiss her. 

“Danny!” Laura squealed. 

She was jumping up and down, trying to steal a few more kisses from Danny until Danny finally leaned in for a long kiss while wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist. Laura tasted so so sweet and bitter? Was that alcohol? Danny broke the kiss. Both had flushed cheeks except Laura’s were a little redder. 

“Laura, are you drunk on chocolate?” Danny smirked.  
“Maybe. Or maybe not. Who knows? Who cares? Just kiss me, please,” Laura begged with puppy eyes. 

Danny cupped Laura’s face and kissed her. It was sloppy, teeth bumping. It was hungry like Laura had not been eating chocolate for the past hour. Laura pulled away to catch her breath. 

“By the way, I ate all of your chocolate,” Laura mumbled.  
“I can see that,” Danny laughed. She gave Laura quick peck on the lips. 

“You taste better.”


End file.
